Stud guns of the type used for piercing ears and the implacement of studs or posts in the ear during the same piercing action have been in ubiquitous use for some time. In the stud gun piercing of ears, the stud and clasp or back of the stud are typically shot through the earlobe in singular fashion in an almost painless fashion under rapid circumstances.
In the ear piercing business many women decide, impulsively, to have their ears pierced and in jewelry and department stores, a backup of purchasers of the service requires that the service be performed as quickly as possible without testing the patience of the prospective purchaser. Thus, under such conditions, the operator of the stud gun in piercing the ears does not always ensure that the stud gun components coming in contact with the ear during the preceding ear piercing operation has been cleansed of even microscopic quantities of blood for the subsequent ear piercing operation.
Consequently, it has not been uncommon for women who have had their ears pierced to contract hepatitis or other blood related diseases by reason of the dearth of hygenic conditions under which ear piercing has been traditionally carried out. The situation has become serious enough to warrant several governmental bodies passing laws to protect customers, who wish to have their ears pierced, from contracting serious diseases such as hepatitis.
The herein disclosed system is one which creates the highest hygenic, sterile conditions possible in ear piercing short of having ears pierced by a surgeon under operating room conditions. That is, the typical components of a stud gun used in ear piercing and setting of the stud during the ear piercing operation are made in a manner that they are individually disposable and are positioned in the stud gun under sterile conditions such that it is next to impossible to have the transmission of blood diseases, or the like, through ear piercing. The system also allows for the sterile placement of the stud and clasp with the stud gun mechanism so that human hands never contact the salient components of the stud gun mechanism or the stud and clasp itself. Hence, almost sterile conditions are maintained during the ear piercing operation.
In conjunction with the sterile stud implacement system of the invention is the utilization of studs and clasps that are packaged in sterile blister packs which are opened at the time of the ear piercing. Additionally, the disposable components that are used in the stud gun and are only used with one customer, are also individually blister packaged under sterile conditions such that almost absolute sterility is ensured for each customer wishing to have their ears pierced.
Thus, it is no longer necessary to have several stud guns undergoing various phases of sterilization or to have conditions that might foster the transmission of serious diseases during ear piercing and stud implacement procedures.